When Babies Come
by BookwormBpants
Summary: Harry and Ginny are facing their next challenge as a married couple Kids!
**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is my latest one shot. This is another story that can stand alone, but fits into my HP universe. Enjoy!**

Harry Potter's robes were rumpled and his eyes were ringed by dark circles when he finally arrived home after a very long day at work. He saw things as an auror, things he had seen far too much of in his early life, but it never got any easier. His heavy heart lightened as he walked up to his front door. His family was inside, Harry's heart still leapt in his chest when he thought about it. He and Ginny had a son, James Sirius Potter. Unfortunately his son never slept. Harry stepped inside the house and saw an exhausted Ginny walking towards him with a screaming three month old James. Harry kissed her quickly then took the baby, "Go have a nap love, I'll take baby duty for a while."

Ginny shook her head, "You're just as tired as I am and I was going to make dinner and well everything just sort of got away from me today."

Harry nudged her towards the stairs, "I slept in my office during my lunch hour, and I can make dinner. Go get some rest."

Ginny smiled, "You're the best husband do you know that?"

Harry leaned in to kiss Ginny again, "Well I've got the best wife, so it's pretty easy. Oh, I stopped at the muggle store and I picked you up some of that ointment. The lady at the store says she recommends it for mums having a hard time with breast feeding. Since the wizarding remedies aren't working I thought you might want to try this."

Ginny blushed, "Well this is sexy my husband brings me ointment to rub on my sore nipples now."

Harry chuckled, "you're still the sexist woman I know so go rest, I'll wake you for dinner."

Ginny made her way upstairs and Harry made his way to the kitchen. James seemed to be losing steam so Harry placed him in his baby bouncer and began gathering the ingredients for dinner. He had just started chopping vegetables when several things happened at once. James was so mesmerized by the vegetable chopping he stopped crying and then he promptly started again when the floo came to life and out tumbled Teddy. Harry rushed over to the six year old and helped him to his feet. Teddy launched himself at Harry and held his godfather in a tight hug.

"Hi Teddy, what's going on?"

"I hasn't seen ya in so long Awwe. I runned away to sees ya."

Harry put Teddy down, "I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend as much time together kiddo, but you can't run away. I need to tell your gran where you've gotten to."

Harry ducked into the floo and saw a frantic Andy calling for Teddy, "Andy, I've got Teddy."

The older woman sank onto her knees in front of the fire, "What is he doing at your house. I told him he wasn't to use the floo by himself yet."

Harry smiled, "I think I've been a bad godfather, he ran away to see me because it's been awhile since we spent any length of time together."

Andy shook her head, "You're a fantastic godfather Harry. I don't know how you spend as much time with Teddy as you do with a newborn at home. How's Ginny doing?"

"She's exhausted James doesn't ever sleep for more than an hour at a time. At least I go to work; she's stuck at home with him crying all day every day."

Andy smiled, "From what I hear Harry you're doing just fine. James will start sleeping more soon. Why don't you send Teddy back through so you can spend some time with your family."

"Teddy is part of the family Andy, as are you. He's welcome to stay; Ginny is napping while I make dinner so it's no trouble to have Teddy hang around the kitchen as well."

"If you're sure, but do not let him talk you into spending the night he needs to come home after dinner."

"I'll make sure to have him back before bedtime."

Harry popped out of the floo and saw Teddy shaking a rattle for James. The baby kept trying to grab the rattle in his little hands and Teddy was giggling his hair a familiar shade of bubblegum pink.

"Teddy, your gran says you can stay for dinner, but you can't just run away like that. You're too young to use the floo alone."

Teddy nodded his hair turning a deep purple, "I'm sorry awwee. I missed you."

Harry pulled the little boy into a hug, I know I'm sorry Teddy, since James was born things have been a bit hectic around here."

Teddy pulled back his hair still deep purple, "Do you not need me anymore, you has a new godson now."

Harry shook his head, "No Teddy, I'll always need you, you are my only godson. No one will ever replace you."

Teddy's hair returned to its normal turquoise and her launched himself at his godfather, "I love you Awwee."

Harry returned the hug, "I love you too Teddy."

The little boy pulled back from Harry, "I help you?"

Harry smiled, "I'd like that Teddy. I'm making dinner, would you like to help me? Or you could play with James."

Teddy grinned "I play with Jamie."

Harry watched with a smile on his lips as his godson played peek a boo with his son. Sometimes it didn't feel real. He couldn't imagine anything better than right now and part of him still expected someone to take it away.

Harry shook his head, that wasn't going to happen. He could protect his family. He got to work making a stew, watching the boys out of the corner of his eye. Whatever Teddy was doing seemed to stop James from crying.

There was a knock at the door and Harry saw Fleur walk into his kitchen, holding baby Dominque, with little Vic trailing behind her. The four year old saw Teddy and raced over to his side. The two were quickly engaged in some sort of game that had James captivated.

"Arry, is Ginny ome?"

Harry nodded, "she's upstairs napping though, is there anything I can help with?"

Fleur shook her head, "I was opping Ginny would sit with ze girls and I it as been a very long day."

"You and the girls are welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like."

Before Fleur could say anything Angelina walked in with a screaming baby Fred.

"Is that invite open to us too Harry?"

Harry nodded "sure, will George and Bill be joining us?"

Fleur shook her head, "E es in Egypt zis week for work it as been a rough week."

Angelia nodded her head in agreement, "George has had to stay late at work and Fred just won't stop crying."

"You both look like you need a nap as much as Gin did leave the kids here with me, and try to grab some sleep. I'll wake everyone for dinner."

After his two grateful sisters-in-law went to find places to nap Harry turned back to the five children now in his kitchen. Harry wasn't fazed by this children seemed to gravitate towards him. He got the babies situated, and kept an eye on them while the big kids kept themselves occupied. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, the three babies were babbling at each other. He couldn't help but worry that those three would grow up to be trouble makers together. Teddy and Vicki seemed to have abandoned their games and were playing with the babies. Harry continued his cooking while he watched the kids and soon had a nice stew cooking on the stove. He washed his hands and got down on the floor with the kids and promptly lost track of time.

* * *

Ginny rolled over in bed and found herself face to face with her sister-in-law, she sat up and found that both Fleur and Angelina were in bed with her. She got up not quite sure what had happened and went to look for her husband. Ginny found him in the kitchen surrounded by children. This wasn't unusual the children all seemed to gravitate towards Harry. She leaned against the door with a smile and watched as her husband played with the children. It was moments like this that the haunted look was gone from his eyes and Ginny imagined he looked much as he would have if his life hadn't been quite so hard. There was a gleam in his emerald eyes as he made faces and tickled little feet. It was easy to see why the children loved him so much. And Ginny hopped when she told him their news he would be okay with more little feet. She had experienced some nausea this week that was too familiar to ignore. Ginny had taken a pregnancy test this morning and it had been positive. It looked like James would have a sibling just a year younger than he is. Harry looked up in that moment and smiled that smile that Ginny liked so much.

She joined him on the floor and was immediately pounced on by the two older children. As she sat listening to Teddy Vicki talk about their game, and the babies babbling, with Harry's arm wrapped around her Ginny couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
